interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Guardian Church Recruits Alvarez
From: Malcolm Thomas chapter_x@gcc.com Sent: March-06-28 8:16 AM To: Rick Pearlman pearlman@gcc.com Subject: Alvarez Famosa Greetings, Rick! I think I may have found another individual who could help us gain access to Henry. I know your faith in Ace Geas is faltering. Trust me, I had higher hopes for him, myself, but this new contact I have has talents which are a little more practical. We may even be able to get him to work in conjunction with Ace – I’m not ready to write him off just yet, we’ve invested enough money in him to keep working on his approach. I found him while attempting to contact the companions of the 21. His name is Alvarez Famosa and he is the son of one of the donors. In under 48 hours, he was able to hack into the Worldview building in Xalapa – as well as my own system, enough to find out that the Church is funding this “investigation” and pull up my own personal history. I know I’ve exhausted our reserve, but it’s my professional opinion that we need to do everything in our power to get this kid on board. It isn’t just that he could be of incredible value to us – but someone with his kind of talents could also be incredibly dangerous if we leave him to his own devices. The easiest way to keep an eye on him would be to get him on our side. I’ll wait for your go ahead. But we really need to act fast on this one. I don’t want to miss this opportunity. In Light, Malcolm From: Rick Pearlman pearlman@gcc.com Sent: March-06-28 11:24 AM To: Malcolm Thomas chapter_x@gcc.com Subject: Re: Alvarez Famosa Well met, Malcolm. Forgive me if I hesitate on this one. Rounding up the family members has been a bit of a wild goose chase. I had faith in you because you assured me that your plan with Ace could not fail. Now you are telling me we need to invest yet more resources into this to prevent us from total and utter failure? Tell me straight, Malcolm. Are you scrambling? Or is this wonder kid the real deal? In Light, -R.P. From: Malcolm Thomas chapter_x@gcc.com Sent: March-06-28 12:55 PM To: Rick Pearlman pearlman@gcc.com Subject: Re: Alvarez Famosa I am not scrambling at all, Rick. This kid is the missing link, and were it not for our project with Ace, I would not have been able to find him at all. Things are lining up perfectly. With these new elements in play, there is no telling what we could manage to accomplish when we gain access to the machine. Did I mention his father was a Worldview employee? If we don’t jump on him soon, someone else will. In Light, Malcolm From: Rick Pearlman pearlman@gcc.com Sent: March-07-28 1:14 PM To: Malcolm Thomas chapter_x@gcc.com Subject: Re: Alvarez Famosa All right, the funds have been transferred. You have a go. I hate repeating myself but remember our objective. You are there to ultimately ensure that the machine is shut down permanently, not to play with it. The instant you gain access, you know what you have to do. Once it’s done, shut the whole thing down and they won’t even bother turning it back on. Are we clear? In Light, -R.P. From: Malcolm Thomas chapter_x@gcc.com Sent: March-07-28 3:26 PM To: Rick Pearlman pearlman@gcc.com Subject: Re: Alvarez Famosa Crystal. Thank you, Rick. In Light, Malcolm Category:March 7, 2028 Category:Alvarez Famosa Category:Ace Gaes Category:Rick Peralman Category:Malcolm Thomas Category:Guardian Church